Rise of the Guardians Two
by waterhealer.webofmagic
Summary: Pitch Black is back with new, stronger powers. He seems to be stalking, and attempting to murder a young girl. She falls under the guardians protection. Can they save her from Pitch?


Luna

Ugh. Why do mornings have to come so ungodly early? If the morning started at ten- then I would love them. But getting ready for school at six? Not my cup of tea. I threw on my signature black t-shirt and jean shorts and glanced in the mirror. Darn it! My hair had formed a golden afro of curls while I slept. I reached to grab a hair brush but a movement in the mirror caught my attention. I looked closer and there was a man in black robes staring back at me. He caught my eye and grinned with pointed teeth. It was definitely NOT a friendly grin. He moved so quickly it was as if he flew, and in a second he was in front of me. I backed up as he stalked forward, confident in his lead.

"I've looked everywhere, but it was you!" he circled me, "Destined to defeat me, the next guardian. Even the name was ridiculously obvious!"

He seemed to actually notice me for the first time.

He leaned in closely and sneered, "Hello Luna."

I'd like to say I thought something heroic but it was more like: _OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD THERE'S A CRAZY GUY IN MY ROOM THAT KNOWS MY NAME OMIGODOMIGOD!_

I almost tripped over a pile of books, not because I was intimidated by him (which I was) but when he had gotten close, I realized his skin wasn't pale. It was a pure ashen gray.

"If you don't exist, you can't get in my way," he smirked. He thrust his hand out with amazing speed. He hadn't touched me, he wasn't even near me, but soon I was flying out of my second story window.

Blood and glass rained around me and I anticipated the hard crunch of the unforgiving ground but it never came. I looked up and found myself in the arms of a boy, about my age. If it wasn't weird enough, we were flying. In my dazed state, my first reaction was to reach upward and say:

"You have really cool hair."

Points for awkwardness go to me! But it was amazing, pure white, but not limp with age. His icy eyes gazed at me with concern.

"Hold on a sec," he said, balancing me on one arm and reached into his pocket. To my confusion he brought out a snow globe. And then he threw it.

"_Okay_," I thought, "_Way to waste a snow globe_…"

And then what looked like a giant flower sprouted in front of us. Inside was a factory on a mountain. And then he went _into_ the swirling flower thingy.

If my head didn't hurt earlier, it definitely did now. It felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to my brain.

"Welcome to the North Pole!" he announced. Everything was kind of fuzzy but I saw him glance and me and say, "You don't look so good."

I tried to claim I was fine but all that came out was a sort of moan. I felt him touch down, seemingly gently for my sake.

"North?" he called, "North!"

"Who. Is. That." An angry voice with a thick Russian accent greeted us, "You cannot come to _my factory_ every time you want to impress your latest _girlfriend_!"

He seemed to notice me for the first time when he cried, "Is she _dead_!?"

"No. NO! While at least I think she's not…" the boy stuttered.

"Temporal travel can be kind of hard on humans," the Russian guy mused.

"I-I'm fine," I managed to say, "May I get up?"

"Oh. Yeah!" he said, and placed me gently on my feet.

My knees immediately gave out under me and he caught me before I hit the ground. The large Russian man pulled out a chair and gestured for the boy to place me. He put me down and waited a moment to make sure I didn't fall.

"Pitch."

"No! It was only a decade ago… no. He can't be back."

"Then explain HER!" the boy shouted.

"Jack," the Russian man started gently, "If Pitch was really back, why would he try to- to… _kill _a child?"

"Excuse me," I said quietly, "Who are you"

The boy- Jack came down and kneeled next to me, "What do you mean?"

I gave him a puzzled look, "Who. Are. You."

Jack stood, "They always know who we are."

The Russian man said, "She could be too old to believe…"

"Then she wouldn't see us!"

They looked at me at the same time with matching perplexed expressions. Then the Russian man whispered, "Assemble the guardians."

He walked over to a lever sticking out of the wall, twisted, and pressed it in. A ginormous globe in the center of the room pulses with energy, and then it shot out through a shaft in the roof.

"The northern lights..." I whispered.

"Yeah," Jack sat cross legged next to me, "Cool, huh? You really don't know who I am?"

I shook my head.

"The name's Jack. Jack Frost."

He put out his hand and I shook it halfheartedly, "You know what? After today I seriously don't doubt it. So who's that?"

"His name is North. But you already know him." He smiled mischievously.

"I swear I don't."

"Ever heard of," he paused dramatically, "Santa Claus?"

"Omigod!" I laughed, "No freaking way!" he was enjoying this way too much.

"I know the guardians," I said suddenly serious, "He mentioned them before… before," I gulped. I remember the faint echo of laughter as I fell to my death.

"What did he say." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"I don't remember!"

"You have to remember!" he shouted.

"Jack! What are you doing!?" a feminine voice cried.

"Jack," I said slowly, "That is a fairy."

"He lifted one eyebrow, suddenly cocky again, "Meet Tooth."

"Please don't tell my that's-"

"-The tooth fairy," he finished, grinning with satisfaction.

"Jack who is she?" she whispered rather loudly, "Why is she here?"

"Pitch is back."

"But that's- who is she?" Tooth repeated.

"I have no idea." They both looked at me again, still looking puzzled.

"Then why is she bloody here?!"

"Is that…" I started, "You know what? Tooth Fairy? Santa? Jack Frost? Why not invite the Easter Bunny. Let's make it a party."

"That's a bloody human!"

"Yeah. I know." Jack said in false innocence.

The Rabbit- thing was at least six foot and walked like a human. Strapped to it were two boomerangs and a bunch of colored eggs. Suddenly a swirl of golden dust encircled everything. No, it wasn't dust, it was sand. It swirled into the shape of a cloud with a little man on it. When the cloud touched down it disappeared and the golden man stood there. A little sand hat appeared and he tipped it at me.

"Show off," I muttered.

He gave me another polite little smile. Then he tugged on Jack's blue hoodie and pointed to me. A tiny golden question mark swirled over his head.

"A mystery," he answered softly.

The bunny stalked towards me, "So, you got a name?"

"Luna. You?"

"They call me Bunnymund."

"That's," I hesitated, "An _interesting_ name…"

He glared at me and walked away. Okay brain, I don't need MORE enemies. Time to learn to shut up appropriately.

"If you don't like it," Jack grinned, suddenly at my side, "You can call him cottontail like we do."

"Whatever you say _Frostbite_," he called over his shoulder.

Jack cringed at the remark.

"Frostbite huh?" I smiled, "I'll remember that."

"Shutup," he murmured.

"I like her already!" Bunnymund declared. It looked like he was going to put him arm around me, but then he remembered something at stepped back.

"Well," I said, "This has been rainbows and unicorns but I'm going home."

I stood up, waited a second to make sure I was steady, and walked towards the door. For me, it was the door between fantasy and sanity. I took my first step, and knocked into a large, fluffy wall.

"Durbha wahla!" The Yeti scolded.

Jack held back a laugh.

I stalked across the room, sat down, and crossed my arms.

"I hate you all."

Jack laughed again, but louder and Tooth looked concerned.

"Fill us in North," Bunnymund said.

North had reentered the room without my notice and sat across the room, "That would be Jack's job."

"Well," he started, "Something felt kind of off so I looked around. Then I heard a laugh and she flew out a window. It was Pitch, I know that laugh anywhere!"

He shivered as if trying to shake off a bad memory.

"She can fly?" Tooth asked, still perplexed.

"No," Jack moaned, exasperated, "It's an expression- just- never mind."

"Did Pitch say anything to you?" Tooth asked gently, "It could be important."

"He said…" I faltered, "That something was obvious. And something about a new guardian. Then he said…"

This part was ridiculously clear in my head. The calm before the storm. When he had leaned in and said…

"If you don't exist you can't get in my way."

"Sweetheart, how did you fall out of a window?" Tooth prompted.

"He raised his arm, kind of like he was choking something that wasn't there, and I flew backward."

"That doesn't sound like Pitch," North pondered, stroking his beard.

"The name fits," I said weakly.

"Wait. What? Describe him," Bunnymund commanded.

"He was tall," I stuttered, "And his skin was gray. He had black hair and golden eyes."

"It was him!" Jack stood up, "I told you!"

Suddenly the lights went out. Jack's staff emitted and omniscient glow.

"I got it! Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?" exclaimed North. The ringing of elves being pushed aside rang through the room, "Emergency generator!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Give her to me," Black fire lit a ring around us and the lights flickered out again. I realized they had formed a protective circle around me, "GIVE HER TO ME!"

The fire parted and the man from before flowed through. Pitch.

"He's stronger," Jack murmured.

"I am, aren't I?" he pretended to marvel at himself as he casually flicked a fireball to life on his fingertips. It was black as death.

"Protect her at all costs," Jack whispered.

"Ohhhhh, that's adorable. Yessss, protect the little human girl. Die alongside her."

"This is _really_ bad!" Tooth whispered.

With amazing speed he threw the fireball, nearly hitting North. In less than a second, even before the fireball hit, he had melted out of the ground on our other side. An axe was raised and falling at Jack's head.

"Jack!" I screamed, and he just dodged the deadly blade. He blasted pitch with ice blue energy but Pitch just brushed them off. He raised his hand and Jack's staff flew across the room. He yanked two swords off the wall, seemingly belonging to North. A dreamsand lasso flew at Pitch but before it was near him, it fell, black and useless.

Pitch melted back into the ground and I heard someone scream. To my horror it was me.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack screamed.

I looked down and saw the blade protruding from my chest.

"Jack…" I murmured at everything went black.

Jack

"No…" I whispered again, running to catch her body. I put her head in my lap and stroked her hair, "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." I whispered. I wasn't sure if it was for her or for me.

"I would hang around and finish you but I have people to see, places to go!" he laughed and melted into the wall. He had still seemed surprised he actually did it.

North stood next to me, "She was gone as soon as she hit the ground. She's gone Jack."

Red stained her shirt. Hot tears ran down my face. She looked so small in my arms.

"Luna wake up," I sobbed. Sandman tried to quietly take her from my arms, "WAKE UP!" I screamed.

North scooped her up. Against him she looked even smaller.

"No." I whispered and flew through the open doorway. Anywhere but there. Anywhere than the blood and the tears.

"FROST!" Bunnymund called.

"Let him go, "Tooth whispered looking towards the door, "Let him go..."


End file.
